


New Ideas

by shumaejh



Series: fucked up shuichi fics [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Box Cutters, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Self-Harm, Top Saihara Shuichi, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Fingering, Wound Fucking, may add more tags idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: It's only a craving he has.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: fucked up shuichi fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122845
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	New Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> took me since like. late november to when im posting this to finish this lol

Shuichi was always a bit weird, in his own fucked up way.

His obsession with a T.V show that only revolves around the killings of extremely talented high-school students, and seeing them be brutally executed in the end. How he’d always get so excited when he see’s that a new episode of that show came out.

That show being Danganronpa. It was one of the most popular T.V shows ever broadcasted, but also one of the most controversial. The numerous lawsuits against the team, claiming that the team’s allegations that everything the people were going through were just acting, were false. That actual, now dead, people were being harmed in the making of the show.

Team Danganronpa always won though, earning more and more money each and every day. Thousands, and thousands of their copies of merch, their games, their Blu-ray CD’s were being bought daily. Who knows how much money the team was earning, all everyone knew was that it was a lot.

No one focused on the revenue, however. Their main focus was the killings, executions, and reactions of each character whenever something bad happens. It’s all so realistic, and the acting is spectacular. So many people were convinced it wasn’t acting, but they couldn’t care less. It even made the overall experience watching Danganronpa more thrilling and exciting.

Some people however, weren’t fans of it. Normally, those people would get heavy backlash from fans of Danganronpa, only making the show and the fandom more controversial.

Shuichi’s fascination with the show went beyond healthy, multiple posters along his walls, figures upon figures, multiple items of clothing, etc.

All that came from Shuichi’s mouth always involved Danganronpa in some way. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem to people, but when he has a family who completely hates the show, and considers it a show for sadists and masochists with self-insertive fantasies, it’s a problem.

Shuichi couldn’t care less, however. The show excited him in a way he’s never felt, in a way that even put off his boyfriend quite a bit. Seeing the sparkle in Shuichi’s eyes as he watches innocent high-schoolers be dragged off into their execution rooms, where they’re forced to meet their fate.. their death.

He also found himself out quite a bit watching the show.

His obsession with his show increased, the start of it starting at only twelve years old, when he first watched the first episode of season 1 on his I-Pod touch. This had him drawn into the show, and it’s quirky perks immediately.

As time went on, and as he grew older, his hormones started going off the walls. Being confused with how he was supposed to deal with this, he went to his uncle for any help he could get.. of course, earning more questions than answers in return.

He got the hang of it as more years went by, until one day, when he decided he wanted to try something.. a bit different.

At this point, he was no longer a virgin. He’s had sex with his boyfriend now, and it was quite the experience, and pretty vanilla as well.

While that experience was great on its own, he wanted more. More to try out, more to do then to just simply go down on someone, and then fuck them after. He wanted something more extreme.

So.. what did he resort to? What was the thing he went to first? The one thing, that he thought was the best pick out of all other ideas and suggestions he’s had and was given?

..Danganronpa.

Some would question why, why Danganronpa?

..Simple.

Each time even a drop of blood appeared on the screen, the excitement he’s felt watching the show shot straight down to his dick. Watching as the wound on said person, started sprouting little dots of blood, watching them hiss in pain at the blood poking out of the small, or deep wound.

Their reaction to the pain, the blood, and the thought of being in that situation made his pulse quicken, and cock twitch.

He started off small, of course, only ever going back to seasons and episodes he remember that involve small wounds here and there. All of them would make his cock twitch in his hand, and it’d take not even ten minutes for him to release.

Those scenes became boring though. He wanted more, and overtime, he wanted to see it directly. He wanted to see it with his own two eyes.. in front of him.

So, that’s when his self-harming began. He’d slice his left wrist, non too gently, and watch it drip onto the cold tiles of the bathroom he’d do it in. Occasionally, he’d even lick the blood off of his wrists.

..That, too, became boring to him. The pain and pleasure of slicing his wrists open wasn’t enough for him. The pleasure of seeing small puddles of blood on the bathroom’s floor, that were coming from his wrist, wasn’t enough.

He couldn’t find a way to completely satisfy himself, sadly.. so he had to resort to his imagination and fantasies instead. All of them included his boyfriend, shaking under him. Shaking in pleasure, tears streaming down his face, as Shuichi cut open his skin in an agonizingly slow pace.He’d get down to lap up and suckle each drop of blood, just to transfer it into his boyfriend’s mouth (whether by spitting or kissing).

..That’d never happen though, right? Those fantasies.. are just fantasies. Shuichi Saihara’s messed up fantasies.

It wouldn’t hurt to try though.

“..Hey.. Kokichi? Can I.. ask you something?”

Cuddling in bed, watching whatever was on their T.V at the time.. a normal day for them both.

“..Of course, what is it?” “I want to try something.”

Already Kokichi looked put off, he never asks for things like this. Shuichi normally does it on his own free will, without permission, and without caution.

“Well.. what does it involve?” “A lot.”

Ominous.

“I can’t agree if you don’t tell me what it is you want to do.” “..We’ve been together for a while, and we’ve had sex before, and I kinda wanna try out some kinks, if that’s.. fine.” “Pfft- is that all..? That doesn’t seem like something you’d ask me, just poke at during sex and pray I enjoy it.” “..Haha. Well, it isn’t like.. hair-pulling, or spanking.”

Kokichi is drawn in now, at least. He’s admittedly curious to see what it was. There’s loads of kinks out there, it’d be interesting to see what he’d be into. Plus, exploring your boundaries and what gets you off can be an experience, good and bad. Why not?

“Mm, okay. What is it?” “Can I just.. try it out? I’m not.. very good at explaining..” Shuichi’s breathing was heavy, and his body language stated that he was nervous, which was rare. He didn’t expect his boyfriend to be so.. accepting. Then again, he doesn’t even know what he has in store for him.

“Alright..? You’ve got me nervous now,” Kokichi grinned, making his boyfriend swallow.

Shuichi got up and out of bed, digging through his dresser drawers. His worries faded away, being replaced with utter excitement, staring down at the cold blade belonging to a pocket knife laying in his top drawer. The same blade that he used to slit his wrists.

Carefully, he grabbed the blade’s handle, thumb grazing over the blade and pressing down, cutting through his skin like it was nothing but butter. The drops of blood drip onto his clothes, staining them red. He dragged his thumb down, cutting his thumb open more. It looks so beautiful, the droplets of red slowly dripping onto the poor fabric. The fabric that once smelled like a pretty lavender laundry detergent, stained with the blood of someone so incredibly fucked up.

“Shuichi?” “Ah? Em.. sorry.”

He lifted his thumb off and wrapped it around the handle again, taking the blade out and shutting the dresser drawer.

“Is that—“ “Yeah. It is.” Shuichi answered before the question could even come out. “Yeah, it’s.. it’s my knife..”

Ouma’s eyes stared at it, his eyes that were once fixated at the small drop of blood on the blade moved to Saihara’s thumb, the source of the blood, and swallowed.

“..Are you alright with it?” “I-I.. I have a good idea of what you’re going to do.. y-yeah.. it’s f-fine.. I guess.”

Shuichi noticed and noted the sudden stutter, though it only excited him more. One of the things that made the experience of Danganronpa more intense for Shuichi was the genuine fear on every character’s faces when someone is hurt. He’s always imagined what it’s like in the blackens shoes, especially the blackens that don’t feel empathy for the people around them. The ones that feed off of the fear of others.. and he gets to experience that feeling now.

With that out of the way, he grabbed Kokichi’s arm and tugged him into the bathroom, a wide grin plastered onto Saihara’s face. “E-Ehh?? Why are we-“ “So we don’t stain the bed...” “..Oh..”

He sat Ouma down on the closed toilet, placing the pocket knife down on the sink.

“You should.. p-probably get a towel..” “No need.. I have ideas.. haha.. it’d be useless to clean d-during this anyway..”

A look of uncertainty flashed on Ouma’s face for a moment, before being cut off by Shuichi tugging Ouma’s ankles so he could wrap his legs around his torso.

Kokichi hissed, his shirt had rode up after being tugged, his back meeting the freezing cold toilet lid. “S’cold!! Cold!!” “S-Shhh.. it’s okay.. it’ll warm up..” Shuichi smiles and grabs the pocket knife, staring down at Ouma’s goosebump-covered body.

“Mmhmhm~ Y-You look so a-adorable like this.. haaha..” Shuichi reached down to hold onto Ouma’s slim waist with the same hand the blade was in, rubbing the blood-covered thumb all on his stomach. “Red is.. very pretty on you..”

Shuichi crouched down slightly to run his tongue along the blood trail, keeping eye contact with Kokichi. A bead of sweat went down Ouma’s forehead, admittedly a little nervous.. but also a little aroused.

The wet muscle of Shuichi’s dragged along his stomach, the cold air hitting the wet trail made him shiver lightly. Every drop of blood that prickled out of the semi-deep wound got spread on his stomach and licked off. Each lick built up Ouma’s arousal, the ball of heat in his stomach going down to his delicates.

“Hehe.. you l-look like you’re enjoying yourself, Kichi...”

Ouma didn’t say a thing, just let out a pleasured sigh. “M-Mmhm.. ahhh there’s no more.. hahah~ What a shame..”

Shuichi stood back up, pressing the flat of the blade on Kokichi’s stomach, having Ouma’s breath hitch in his throat. “I-I’m gunna.. try something else..”

Kokichi gave him a nod of approval, the grin on Shuichi’s face widening. “Good!! G-Good..”

Shuichi lifted the blade and brought it up to the collar of Ouma’s shirt, pressing down on it and slowly starting to cut the fabric off. Of course, Kokichi was a bit upset at this action, but decided not to voice his complaints about it.

“Hehehe.. you’re so pretty..! You also look.. s-so soft and.. fragile..” Shuichi ran his blade up Ouma’s stomach to his collar bone, pressing it down just enough to draw blood. “A-Ahhm-!” “S-Shhh.. hush..”

The more Shuichi pressed, the more blood he drew until he decided it was enough. Retracting the blade, he leaned his head down, lips wrapping around the wound to suck and lap up every drop of blood that dribbled out of the wound. “F-Fuck!~- O-Ow!” Ouma’s toes curled, the stinging feeling making Kokichi wince.

Shuichi took his mouth off the wound, giving it one last lick. “Heheh.. m’gunna..” His hands went down to his belt, undoing his belt-buckle to slide it off, shimmying out of his pants completely. Shuichi let out a groan of relief— the tight jeans were getting unbearable against his erection.

“S-Shu..” “Hahh.. shh... mhmhm~ Where.. next..” It wasn’t him talking to himself, it was a genuine question to Kokichi, which once realized, made Ouma tense.

“E-Erm.. here..?” Kokichi pointed to a random spot on his stomach near his bellybutton. P-Perfect.. good boy..” Shuichi smirks, pressing the sharp-end’s tip of the blade near his bellybutton, pressing down, breaking through the skin, fat, and connective tissue.

Tears prickled in Kokichi’s eyes, trying his best not to squirm and cause more harm to himself. “S-Shit! It hurts!!” Kokichi yelled out. It did hurt, but it was also arousing. Shuichi’s satisfied facial expression, the unfamiliar stinging of being cut into, and the paper-cut feel of blood prickling out was all overwhelmingly pleasurable for Ouma. He wonders, how would it feel to actually get stabbed?

..’Don’t think like that Ouma. It may actually happen’. He told himself.. as a reminder.

Kokichi snapped back into reality when the stinging got even worse, a gasp being forced out of his lungs, looking down to see the cause.

Shuichi, on his knees once again, tongue teasing the wound by lapping at it, and lightly blowing onto it. Shuichi brought his hand up to the cut, pinching it to make more blood ooze out, only to drink it up after. “Hhaa.. wwhat.. are you- hnn!!-“ The frial boy squirms and whines, Saihara suddenly shoving his ring finger into the wound.

God the pain is insufferable.

“Hahahh.. i-it’s so.. warm inside.. s-so... aaahh..” Shuichi pressed around the inside of the wound until he couldn’t anymore. He poked the fat and pressed on it, having Ouma clench his small hands into fists so tight his knuckles became white. “B-Burns!! I-it burns Shu..!” “Hush.. b-bunny..” Shuichi hushed him for what seems like the hundredth time.

“Hehe..” Shuichi nuzzled close, pushing his middle finger in next to his ring finger. “Haaah!! S-Shu I-!!” “Hahaha..! You sound so cute!!”

Shuichi began to scissor his fingers, pushing the wound open more, ripping the skin the best he could. It felt really odd for the both of them, but neither were complaining. Both were getting equally aroused, one person more confused than the other as to why they’re aroused however.

“Hahaah.. d-doesn’t it feel good, Kichi..? H-Having someone drool o-over you like this.. e-especially when.. you’re being c-cut open.. haah.. I-I..”

Roughly, he took his fingers out of the cut, and latched his lips around it instead to shove his tongue inside, and that pain was so far the worst of all. It burns having bare saliva drip onto tissue and muscle, his boyfriend pressing his face as close as he could to lap of every drop of blood that dared to spill out. The pained boy whines, thrashing around. “Hmmn..” Shuichi grabbed onto his sides and pinned him down roughly. “Pop momvin..” Him talking only made the pain worse, Ouma’s hips twitching. “Whh...”

Saihara’s tongue poked around the meaty flesh, suckling and occasionally nibbling on the fat and tissue, a large grin on his face. Thighs were twitching, tears streaming down Ouma’s face. “P-Please— I-It hhurts.. sso much..”

It hurts, he’s right. The disgusting and horrible feeling of his boyfriends saliva pouring into an open wound, breathing his hot breath over it and biting down on the sensitive fat, piercing through it with his teeth. It brought tears to Kokichi’s burning eyes, only to fall down his wet cheeks. Pathetic, pathetic.

What’s worse is that this was hot. This whole experience was hot to Kokichi Ouma, someone people considered pathetic and frail. He thought this was hot, having his boyfriend nibble his insides like he was starving and craving this for months, or how this was his last meal. Kokichi Ouma was dripping wet at being in this excruciating pain. Kokichi Ouma wanted to give back.

Shuichi pulled his tongue out.. licking his lips, “Hmmm? Please what?” “H-Hurts..  so  f-fucking much and-“ “And..?”

Kokichi looked to the side, catching his breath. “I-I wanna.. pleasure y-you.. too..” The two were completely different things, but Shuichi cocked an eyebrow nonetheless. “Is that so..?” He thought, then shoved Kokichi’s legs to his chest so he could move closer to his face. “Alright then.. you’ll do just that. Keep your legs up for me.”

Despite the utter pain Ouma was in, he did just that. He used his hands to grip onto his knee pits, keeping them close to his chest. His back was aching, and practically begging to be stretched.

Shuichi, with a grin, slipped his thumbs into his boxers waistband and took them off, so what he was going to do next would be less awkward and difficult.

He stepped closer, his grion as close to Ouma’s face as he possibly can, stroking his erection with his right hand and signaling Ouma to put his legs down with the other. At this point, Kokichi’s back and neck were in pain. Laying on his back on the cold toilet lid and forcing his neck up to remain eye contact with Shuichi all at once was a hassle. He doubts Shuichi cares, if he even knows he’s in this pain in the first place, which is most likely.

“Open up, Kichi.. I don’t want to hear a single word or noise coming out of your mouth though.. unless you  want  hurt, hmhmhm~ I d-doubt that though.. unless you’re a disgusting, f-filthy masochist..” He rubbed the tip of his cock against Kokichi’s bottom lip. “N-Now.. be a good boy for me.. and o-open..”

His words sent an eruption of arousal down to Kokichi’s core. It was almost natural, the way Shuichi said each word despite his occasional stutters of excitement. None of it mattered to Ouma though, parting his lips, feeling Shuichi push his cock into his mouth slowly.

“A-Ahhm.. s-so warm.. as ever, hehe~” Kokichi wrapped his lips around his length, tongue resting at the underside of his cock, eyes fluttering shut.

“A-Ahh.. you look so gorgeous like this.. l-like a perfect fuck-toy... don’t you think so?” Shuichi pulled his hips back, slamming his cock back inside to the very hilt. The feeling of his tip hitting the back of Ouma’s throat was odd, but pleasurable nonetheless, throwing his head back and letting out the  loudest  moans he’s done yet. Thank god for Ouma’s lack of a gag reflex.

His eyes shot right open however, looking up at the pleasure-filled Saihara with shocked and tear-filled eyes. “S-Sorry, sorry..~ I couldn’t.. help myself.. ahhh..” He pulled himself back once more and slammed back in, continuing this motion until he found a pace most pleasurable. Kokichi didn’t seem to mind, other than cringing at the uncomfortable feeling of Saihara’s cock at the back of his throat, and being constantly pressed up against Shuichi’s curly pubic hair. He did his best to still Shuichi, hands on his thighs so he could at least attempt to bring him more pleasure.

He gave up soon enough, his hands going to cup his balls instead and fondle them. “Mplhph..” Kokichi was muffled, drool spilling down his swollen bottom lip at the attempt, eyes screwing shut in embarrassment.

“Mhmhmah~ So hot~ K-Keep trying to make noise.. i-it just only makes me feel..  so  much better..” He slurs, his thrusts picking up in pace, hips thumping against Kokichi’s nose, balls slapping against his chin. “Y-You know.. this is all you’re g-good for.. being my— and my only.. f-fuck toy.. I b-bet you love being called that, huh? Worthless a-and... hnng..”

It’s true, everything Shuichi had told him was true— his poor hole was dripping and begging to be filled, clenching painfully hard on nothing but air with every word Saihara says.

“T-Tell me.. you agree and.. f-feel that way right..?”  Nod nod nod nod.  “Hahaaah!~ Of c-course you do.. you fucking slut.. I bet you want me to touch you badly huh? I b-bet you want me to.. hng.. slam into that tight fucking hole of yours huh? Have you cum all over my cock...”

The words coming from the taller’s mouth sent arousal straight to Kokichi’s privacy, his clit twitching, begging to have some sort of touch.

“Mmhaha.. I’m so close.. b-but..” Shuichi pulled out of his mouth, “N-Not yet.. I have so many i-ideas.. my god y-you’re gunna..  love  it...” “L-Like..?”

Shuichi moved back and grabbed his pocket knife once again, giving Kokichi enough time to sit up properly and stretch his aching limbs. That time didn’t last long when Shuichi grabbed his legs and pulled Ouma back down and onto his back again. A small ‘oof’ sound coming from him in return.

To follow with that, Shuichi slid off Kokichi’s shorts and underwear, making Kokichi instinctively cross his legs to cover his dripping privacy. Carefully, Saihara spread them, keeping an eye out on Kokichi’s expression to see whether or not this was okay, and it was. So he spread them fully, causing the boy to shiver at his heat being exposed to such cold air. His clit twitches.

“Haaah look at your.. p-pretty thighs...” Shuichi looked down at Ouma’s thigh, placing his cold hand right on Kichi’s inner thigh, making Kokichi get goosebumps yet again. “I-It’d be a shame.. if it were all bloody.. huh, Kokichi?” His eyes went from his thigh to Ouma’s eyes, a fast nod coming from the boy.

“H-How unfortunate then.. that you’re going to be..” He pressed the tip of the knife right where Ouma’s mid-thigh was.. and stabbed completely through his thigh until he stabbed through enough muscle that’ll satisfy. A loud pained scream came from his boyfriend, legs beginning to shake out of the sheer pain he was in. All of the fat and a good amount of muscle was completely stabbed through, blood spewing out of the wound like a fountain. Shuichi did a good attempt at not letting him bleed too much though, waiting a moment so the bleeding reduced. Despite the efforts however, Kokichi was incredibly pale, whether that be from blood loss or fear, more so fear.

“J-Just a bit more.. just..” He started to slowly drag the wound downto just above his knee, grabbing a towel to press onto the wound for now.. just so Kokichi didn’t bleed more than necessary.

“T-There! Wasn’t t-too bad now, right..? C’mon.. c’mon, you’re fine! People survived stuff like this before.. just b-breathe! I could’ve went with your stomach like I’d planned originally.. b-but that’d be kinda fatal, wouldn’t it?”

Ouma’s breaths were completely uneven, heavy, and panicked. Shuichi’s words were muffled, the ringing in his ears becoming louder and louder.

“D-Do you really think I’m gunna let anything bad happen to you, love? Of course not.. c-come on..” Shuichi stuck two fingers in the bleeding wound, rubbing his fingers against the wounded fat and muscle before taking them out, both fingers drenched in Kokichi’s blood.

“Open..” Shu poked his fingers against Ouma’s lips, Kokichi (for some reason) opened his mouth shakily and took the bloodied fingers in his mouth, sucking *his* blood off of his boyfriend’s fingers. The pain didn’t go away of course, but he did eventually calm down. Now he was only shivering, like a poor puppy that was stuck in the cold rain, and letting silent tears fall. 

“There we go.. haha.. w-well.. you can keep them there.. you seem relaxed now that you’re.. sucking on them.. so you’re gunna need them.” A grin formed, Shuichi taking a few steps forward with his cock in his free hand. “It’ll.. only hurt for a moment. Probably... I don’t promise a thing..”

As confused as Ouma was, the realization kicked in when he felt the sudden burning in the wound.. looking down, he saw his boyfriends tip poking the wound and letting pre-cum drip inside. Fear completely overtook his body— was he really gunna..

“Mmh!” “S-Shh.. is this okay..? I-I’m not gunna.. k-kill you.. I’m pretty sure you can’t d-die from this anyway.. unless if it’s blood loss.. but I dunno..” How reassuring. “B-But you can trust me! I promise.. I w-won’t let anything happen to you..”

The.. sorta comforting reassurance calmed Ouma down a bit more, and nodded. “Mmhm..” “Haha! Good! Good good good...”

Carefully he pushed himself inside of the wound, Ouma’s eyes shooting open, biting down on the fingers in his mouth. “O-Ow! Hahaa! D-Does it feel that bad, Kichi?" Admittedly, he didn't care. He was way too turned on to care, pushing himself in the irritated wound deeper.. and deeper.

The biting became worse and worse, Ouma eventually tearing through the flesh, and the taste of metal filled his mouth. The stinging pain of the small cuts making Shuichi hiss, but yet still smile. "O-Open your mouth.. I want t-to see my.. fingers.."

Not giving Ouma much of a choice, Kokichi opened his mouth. His teeth were a light shade of red from the blood thats been spilled, jaw dropping as a groan was choked out of Kokichi's mouth, feeling Shuichi's cock twitch inside the deep cut.

"Hahaah.. you felt that, didn't you? You felt how weeeeird my cock feels.. literally inside of you? Ahhh.. it's so pleasurable though..! M-Maybe I can return the favor once.. I'm done.." Shuichi took his fingers out of Ouma's warm mouth, both his hands going to grip his waist instead, fingernails digging deep into the sensitive flesh. I would tickle Kokichi, but the pain was just too much.

The deeper Shuichi went the more the wound expanded, pushing through more muscle that Shuichi didn't even cut through. "S-SHUichi c-calm down!! Please!! I-It's too much!" "Hush..

for the th-thousandth time already... y-you wanna pleasure me, right..? T-Then.. shut the fuck up and t-take it.."

It was true, Kokichi wanted to pleasure Shuichi.. badly. They haven't had proper sex in a while, but then again, is this proper? This isn't normal at all. It's sex only a sadist would like, and that sadist just happens to be Shuichi. His boyfriend, who's balls deep into his wound.

Silence, Kokichi's small hands grabbed at the toilet lid, wanting something, *anything* to distract him from the indescribable pain he was in. He could barely even feel it anymore anyway, as he's grown used to how overwhelming the stinging pain was. Plus, if this is what made Shuichi feel the most pleasured, then so be it.

"Haaahaha.. good boy.. such a good, good boy.." Shuichi pulled out so only half of his bloodied cock was inside of Ouma's thigh, and slammed the rest back in. Kokichi's hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles turned snow white, throwing his arms around Shuichi's neck, clawing at the back of Saihara's neck.

"Aahaha~ B-Be gentle, love.. m-my neck is.. sensitive~" Shuichi reminded, placing a soft kiss to Kokichis forehead. Oddly enough, the indescribable pain turned into pleasure. Each sting brought a wave of heat to Oumas core. 'This is weird', Kokichi thought, muscles relaxing under Shuichi. 'But it feels so good..'

Saihara could tell hy Kokichis face that he was in pleasure, and it made a sinister smirk form. "You like this t-too, huh..?~ I'm so glad..~" Shuichi bit hit lip roughly, starting to softly thrust into the aching wound. None of them had any doubts about the fact the wound would get infected later, but none of them cared.

To add onto the smallers' pleasure, Shuichi put his ring and index finger on Kokichis soaked folds, his middle finger gathering up slick that dripped down and used it as lube to push his finger inside. A small hiss escaped the boy below him, though a pleasured hiss. "F-Fuckmnn..~" Oumas eyes filled with tears, leaning in to softly peck his boyfriend's chapped lips. "Y-You feel so goodddhnn~"

This all went straight to Saiharas ego, filling it more and more, his arousal impossibly getting worse and worse. "S-Shit.." Shuichi cursed under his breath, thrusts picking up.

"H-Haaahh!~" Kokichi arched his back, making Shuichis finger poke his g-spot, those built up tears finally falling. "H-Holy shitnmm!~ R-Right there! Please~!"

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, non-stop moans pouring from both of their mouths as Kokichis was literally pounded into. The blood loss was slowly making Ouma pale, his built up orgasm not helping. "S-So.. c-close..!~" he whimpered, pushing his hips down against Saiharas slim finger. "M-Me too, baby..~ Go ahead.. go ahead and c-cum for me~"

Once given approval the teens walls squeezed around his finger, hips twitching as he came undone around it. Every ounce of energy Kokichi had left was forced out of his body, vision going blurry, riding out his high. And once Shuichi had pulled out to finish on Kokichis stomach, he passed out.

Now it was just Shuichi, quickly stroking himself while staring at both the gaping wound and Kokichis passed out face. He angled his cock so when he finally let go it hit Oumas face and stomach beautifully, like a brush being slapped against a blank canvas and creating art itself.

"Hhaaah~" Shuichi panted, going soft in his hand. He reached back and grabbed the rowel he previously used for Kokichis wound and carefully (and delicately) patted Ouma clean with a smile. "You did so good today, baby.." Shuichi said to the unconscious boy.

"We'll play again soon, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry


End file.
